stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Discussões/@comment-16340542-20160814204830/@comment-26703173-20160815162503
Cara, é difícil até de escolher qual o episódio preferido dessa ultima semana. Foi disparada a melhor semana, pois todos os episódios foram excelentes, onde notoriamente a emoção tomou conta dos episódios. Rebecca judiou de nossos corações, hehe. Beta: Ametista estava super irritada por ter apanhado feio para a Jasper nos episódios anteriores e deixou que isso tomasse de conta de si, abandonando um pouco aquele lado brincalhão que ela sempre teve. O ponto alto do episódio foi a visita de Steven, Ametista e Peridot ao Jardim de Infância Beta onde a Jasper tinha sido feita e que estava lá aprisionando Gems Corrompidas Monstruosas para formar um grande exercito.'- - - Nota: 8,5/10' Earthlings: Continuação do episódio anterior, Ametista mais uma vez veio confrontar Jasper, em busca de sua revanche. A nossa gem mais uma vez apanhou para a Jasper. Steven estava cansado de ver Ametista ser tão individualista e falou para ela parar de deixar ele de fora de suas lutas, pois ambos poderiam ser fortes juntos. Uma das partes mais bonitas foi ver Steven dizer para Ametista que ele sempre poderá contar com ele. Logicamente a melhor parte foi ver o surgimento da minha fusão (até aqui) preferida: Smoky Quartz. Ela tem um estilo totalmente diferente das outras fusões, de fato incorporando o lado brincalhão e otimista de Steven e Ametista, não sendo a toa que sua arma é um poderoso ioiô. A parte dramatica foi ver a Jasper se tornar uma gem corrompida (por ter se fundido com uma gem corrompida) um pouco antes de ter sua pedra recuada. Ametista ficou claramente magoada por ver sua "irmã" ter sido embolhada. Bonitinho também foi ver Ametista encontrar o seu consolo em Steven. - - - Nota: 9,0/10. Back to the Moon: Episódio cômico, onde as Rubis estavam de volta ainda a procura de Jasper (que agora estava embolhada). Ametista então fingiu ser Jasper por praticamente todo o episódio. As rubis precisavam ir para a Lua e apresentar o relatório da Diamante Amarelo. Elas insistiram que "Jasper" fosse com elas para a Lua e levar consigo as "prisioneiras de Jasper": Pérola, Garnet e Steven. Durante todo o episódio notamos que as Rubis são muito fãs da Jasper, por tudo que ela fez no passado. O cômico deu lugar a aflição/apreensão quando as Rubis descobriram que Ametista estava fingindo ser a Jasper, e sendo assim as Rubis se fundiram para derrotar as Crystal Gems. Steven foi mais rápido e abriu o portal da base lunar, fazendo com que as Rubnis fossem sugadas para o espaço. Infelizmente antes disso, Steven foi arrastado pela Eyeball para espaço, terminando assim esse episódio. '- - - Nota:7,5-10' Bubbled: Parando de onde o episodio anterior acabou, Steven acorda dentro se dua bolha e observa as Rubis flutuando sem rumo pelo espaço. Eyeball colide com a bolha de Steven e começa discutir com ele. Nesse periodo, Steven tenta convencer a Rubi que Rose Quartz se transformou nele. Ela só acredita quando tem a sua gem curada por Steven, depois que um asteroide havia rachado a gem. Eyeball começa a perseguir Steven dentro da bolha a fim de arrancar a pedra de Steven. Só que ele é mais rápido e lança Eyeball para o espaço sideral, criando sem seguida mais uma bolha para si. É nesse momento que meu coração é tomado de emoção: Steven dramaticamente flutua sozinho pelo espaço e parece ficar sem ar. Ele desmaia mas para nossa sorte, as Crystal Gems o resgata através da nave das Rubis. Pérola e Ametistam começam a chorar de alivio e abraçam Steven. Garnet também começa a chorar e Steven também. Todos se abraçam tomados de muita emoção enquanto se encaminhavam de volta para a Terra, enquanto "Like You" era tocado ao fundo. Final sensacional. Eu não chorei, mas muita gente chorou. '- - - Nota 10/10' Kindergarten Kid: Episodio cômico, muito inspirado num clássico que eu gostava muito quando criança: Papa-Léguas e Coiote. Steven e Peridot perseguindo uma gem rápida de duas pernas. Quando mais tentavam, mais se machucavam. Peridot caia de penhascos, era esmagada por pedras e Steven era atacado pela gem. Dei muitas risadas. '- - - Nota:9,0/10' Know Your Fusion: O retorno de Smoky Quartz para delirio de Pérola e principalmente Garnet que estava maravilhada em conhecer a Smoky. Logo, Pérola e Garnet se fundiram em Sardonyx para conhecer um pouco mais sobre a fusão entre Steven e Ametista, numa especie de "Programa do Jô". Não tenho muito a comentar sobre esse episodio, mas não me decepcionou também. - - - Nota: 8,0/10. Fico cada vez mais confiante em que Steven Universo terá mais do que 5 temporadas. Essas semanas de episódios seguidos foi um sucesso, pois a audiência de cada episódio ficou entre 1.400.000 e 2.200.000 de espectadores (nos Estados Unidos) muito satisfeitos. Sucesso absoluto.